


Bad Kitty

by GoodyBag



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyBag/pseuds/GoodyBag
Summary: AU where human-animal hybrids exist as the pets and partners of normal humans.Arthur get spanked by his owner Alfred for teasing Feliciano.Written in 2015 and not edited since! Quality might not be the best but I'm trying to centralise all of my stories on AO3.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fanfiction is six years old and hasn't been edited since it was originally written, please don't expect the best from it!

Arthur was so close to his catch, he could almost taste his victory. His body wanted to quiver in excitement, but he didn't dare let it move a centimetre as he crouched, flattened to the ground on all fours, feline ears straining in the direction that he could tell by scent the mouse was hiding.

It didn't take long for his efforts to pay off, as a whimper was heard from the frightened hybrid in the bushes. Arthur grinned maliciously, his entire body tingling in an excited anticipation. None of the birds flying carelessly close could distract him now, nor could the calls of his searching owner, too far in the distance to help the little mouse. He had located his prey, angles calculated instinctively, and he pounced, his powerful leg muscles propelling him forwards, into the air for only a second before he landed expertly, hands slamming the mouse into the ground.

Feeling the warm, trembling flesh under his hands, Arthur smirked. “I've got you now,” he purred, delighted his long chase was over. The mouse had been fast, but Arthur was a hunter by nature, and he knew that patience would eventually lead to his success, despite the mouse's speed.

“Please, don't hurt me, I surrender, I surrender! Please let me go!” the mouse wailed from beneath him, crying heavily, to Arthur's delight.

Arthur pretended to ponder the mouse's words. “Hmm, I guess I could let you go...” Arthur trailed off, adjusting his position a little to let the relieved hybrid wriggle out from under him and attempt to scamper away. Arthur laughed and slammed his hands back down again, dragging the mouse towards him by his hips, “but I'd rather you stayed so we could play,” he flashed his sharp canines in the mouse's face, a bluff that he wanted to do real damage.

“Please Arthur, I'll do whatever you want, I surrender, please don't hurt me!” the mouse wailed louder, but the delight Arthur was taking in his prey's pleas was cut off suddenly, replaced by surprise and a dash of his own fear as he was unexpectedly yanked up onto his two feet by the back of his collar. After a moment of stunned confusion he realised he was held in his owner's grip. Neither of the hybrids, one too absorbed with pleasure and one too absorbed with fear, had noticed Alfred's approach.

There was silence for a moment longer as Alfred processed the scene, and Arthur processed the fact his fun had come to a rather abrupt end. Finally, the silence was broken. “Arthur, what the fuck did you think you were doing? We talked specifically about this before Feliciano came round,” Alfred hissed angrily, but quietly, at the cat hybrid, who shrank back a little at his owner's rage, “Go back to the house right now and wait for me in the kitchen,”

Arthur nodded, suddenly meek, and he scurried a few steps away from Alfred, watching dejectedly as his owner's anger melted as he comforted the mouse hybrid, fussing over him and checking over him for injuries. Pouting a little, Arthur turned away from the scene, hurrying through the wooded area and back to the house, knowing it was in his best interests to be waiting in the kitchen as Alfred had asked him to be when the human returned.

Crouching on the kitchen table, Arthur frowned as he watched Alfred through the window, approaching the garden with Feliciano cradled in his arms. He tried not to let jealousy affect him, but the sight almost made him want to cry. It had been like this all day – Alfred doting on Feliciano whilst almost ignoring his own pet completely. It was as if Feliciano, and not Arthur, had been loyally by his side for the past six years, keeping him company and causing very little trouble considering the mischievous nature of the cat hybrid species.

He glared as the human and the mouse finally entered the back door, tail swishing angrily behind him as Alfred placed Feliciano gently onto the ground.

“Feli, you can wait in the other room whilst I'm dealing with Arthur, right? You can watch whatever you want on the T.V, and you can take a snack from the pantry,”

The mouse nodded and smiled, already over his terrifying experience, and oblivious to the increasing intensity of Arthur's glare. He ran through the the living room, happily clutching a chocolate bar, Arthur's eyes following him the whole way. As Feliciano left, Alfred dropped his cheery façade, and he turned to his pet.

“Arthur, get off that table and get over here,” Alfred ordered firmly, and Arthur, not used to being treated so harshly by his owner, complied immediately, his ears partially flattened against his head as he chewed his lip nervously.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Alfred yelled once Arthur was in front of him, causing the cat to flinch.

“H-hunting?” Arthur offered weakly, fiddling with his tail and refusing to meet his owners angry glare.

“And what, Arthur, did we have a very serious talk about you not doing when Feliciano came over today?” Alfred's voice was barely less than the yell it had been previously, and the volume not pleasant on Arthur's sensitive ears.

“Hunting,” Arthur mumbled, still looking down at the ground.

“Exactly. So you remember just how serious this situation is, then?”

Arthur nodded, finally gaining the courage to look up at Alfred, trying to convey through his expression that he was sorry. He had indeed known how serious an offence it would be to scare or harm the mouse - Feliciano was Alfred's boss's pet, who had been entrusted to the American whilst Ludwig was out of town for the day, and Alfred could very well lose his job over something like this. And yet Arthur had allowed his emotions to get the better of him, chasing Feliciano out of the house, hunting him down, and risking Alfred's career. He was beginning to feel truly guilty over his actions.

“I-I'm sorry Alfred,” he whined, feeling his throat tighten as tears threatened to spill, “I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry,”

Alfred's anger did not die at Arthur's apology, though he seemed to be making an effort to keep control of the rage. Arthur noticed that it wasn't just anger, but slight panic, that was behind Alfred's harsher than usual behaviour, and with the human's job on the line, he couldn't blame him.

“Arthur, you know I'm going to punish you, right?”

Arthur nodded, his face burning a mix of fear and embarrassment at the thought.

“Good, and I know we've never done this before Arthur, but I'm going to have to ask you to go and get the bath brush,”

Arthur froze at that. “The b-bath brush?” he asked aloud, looking tentatively to his owner for confirmation. He knew what a bath brush could be used for, but in this house, it had never been used for more than its intended use of washing. In fact, Alfred was a very lenient owner, and had never used more than his hand on his pet before.

“Yes Arthur, the bath brush. Go. Now,” Alfred ordered, and Arthur nodded, scampering up the stairs, not wanting to leave his owner waiting and disappoint him further.

The bath brush they owned was heavy, wooden and long-handled, and Arthur was hesitant to even touch it knowing what it was to be used for. He considered for a moment hiding it and claiming to Alfred that he couldn't find it, but he shook away the idea and grabbed it. He'd disappointed Alfred enough today, the least he could do would be to take his punishment as well as he could.

Running back into the kitchen, Arthur handed over the brush, fidgeting nervously as Alfred examined it.

“This should teach you a good lesson,” Alfred nodded in approval, and Arthur was slightly relieved to see that his owner had gained more control over his anger whilst he had been away fetching the brush.

Taking a chair from the small table in the corner of their old-fashioned kitchen, Alfred dragged it to the centre of the room, in an open space in front of the counters by the window. The lack of curtains always made Arthur incredibly glad that the back of their house faced nothing but a field and some trees.

“I'm going to give you a choice Arthur, you can go over my knee, or you can go over the back of the chair,”

“The knee,” Arthur said without hesitation. Over the back of the chair was the less childish and embarrassing position, and he'd have the chair itself to hold onto when he really needed something to grab, but he always felt so isolated from his owner like that. At least over the knee he had the small sense of comfort that came from being pressed against his owner, and burying his head into Alfred's trouser leg was something he much preferred to burying his head into a cold wooden chair. Arthur was not usually given a choice in which position he was punished in, so he guessed that Alfred wanted to give him some form of leniency since he was using an implement on the cat hybrid for the first time.

Nodding and sitting down, Alfred beckoned Arthur over, who obediently stood in front of his owner and allowed his trousers to be unbuttoned. With both his trousers and underwear suddenly yanked down to his ankles, Arthur felt true embarrassment bubbling up in his stomach, and it was no comfort knowing that he would likely soon be in too much pain to feel the embarrassment. Alfred could cause a surprising amount of pain with his hand alone, and Arthur was more than dreading finding out what he could do with a bath brush.

“I don't have a time limit or a set number of strokes, I'm going to go until either I think you've been suitably punished, or you that can't handle any more, understand?”

Arthur nodded. The upcoming punishment certainly didn't look good for him. To top off the promise of the spanking being a long one, Alfred was talking to him with a completely out of character, business like sternness, which made Arthur a little uneasy.

“Good, come over my lap then,”

Arthur gulped and lowered himself into Alfred's lap, his stomach across his owners knees and his hands steadying himself on the ground. Alfred placed one arm over Arthur's waist, holding him in an inescapable grip, as well as pressing his tail against his back and out of the way, and Arthur knew that he was trapped and his fate was sealed.

“I'm going to begin, okay Arthur?”

“Uh-huh,” Arthur forced out, almost whimpering as the cold wood of the back of the brush was lain across his bottom. The brush was lifted then, and Alfred was clearly ready to strike, when a small squeak grabbed the attention of the kitchen's two occupants. Alfred turned to the door of the kitchen, whilst Arthur tried to twist awkwardly in his owners lap to also see what was going on, however he was held still by Alfred's arm, only allowed to see the floor and forced to instead listen to what was happening.

“Ahh, Mister Alfred...” a quiet voice trailed off and Arthur winced. It was Feliciano, of course, who likely heard the entire conversation from the living room. Deciding he wouldn't put up with such a humiliation, Arthur whined loudly and began to struggle, entire body burning at the idea of being over Alfred's lap in front of the mouse he'd been hunting just ten minutes ago, bare bottom exposed in Feliciano's direction.

“Stop that Arthur,” the brush came down on Arthur's cheeks hard, leaving a fire-like sting, and he yowled loudly, thrashing for a second before stilling with a whimper. Lying complacently now, Arthur simply listened, realising how stupid it would be to try such a move again.

“Yes, Feliciano?” Alfred answered the mouse, as if there was nothing wrong with letting him witness Arthur in such a state.

“Um...I...” Feliciano sounded a little nervous as he spent a moment in silence, but he soon found his confidence. “I promise I wont tell Ludwig what Arthur did, honest!” He exclaimed unexpectedly, “I don't have any bruises or anything! I'll keep it a big secret, but please don't spank him!” Feliciano pleaded almost desperately, and Arthur began to feel guilt not only at risking Alfred's job, but also at hunting down such a friendly and caring hybrid, who didn't even want to see someone who had just attacked him be hurt.

Alfred sighed. “I'm sorry Feliciano, as much as I'd like to take you up on that, Ludwig has to know what happened, and Arthur has to be spanked. I don't like it either, but he has to learn that he wont get away with such bad behaviour,”

Feliciano was silent for a moment, whilst Arthur burned inside and out at being talked about in such a humiliating way.

Eventually, Feliciano spoke. “I-if there's nothing I can do to stop it, can...can I stay with him?” the mouse asked timidly.

“You want to stay with him? Like, to comfort him?” Alfred asked.

“Yes...” Feliciano sounded a little unsure, and although the acceptance of the request would be a horrific blow to Arthur's pride, the cat didn't dare comment, and instead prayed silently that Alfred would turn Feliciano down.

After what felt like a very long time to Arthur, but was probably really only half a minute, Alfred spoke. “Okay, if that's what you want,” he agreed, and Arthur groaned internally, wanting to cry right there at the humiliation of the situation. Soon, Feliciano was knelt by the chair in front of Arthur, and he had taken the cat's hands gently in his own.

“I've taken the bath brush before – it'll hurt a lot, but I'll be right here, okay?” Feliciano tried to smile through his obvious concern, and Arthur, not wanting to look like he didn't appreciate the mouses kindness, simply nodded and bit his lip as he waited for Alfred to start.

The first real swat was considerably lighter than the warning swat he's received earlier, and prompted only a whimper from him as Feliciano squeezed his hands lightly in encouragement. A few more tentative swats followed, which Arthur quickly realised was a warm up, and Arthur counted in his head around twenty swats, each of which he accompanied with a little jump or mewl, before a suddenly much more intense hit came, and Arthur knew the real punishment was beginning.

Another hard swat and Arthur gasped, the next prompting a yowl, and soon Arthur was wriggling and jumping, hissing, and he noticed after only a couple of minutes, crying. The swats were sharp, loud, and resulted in a fiery pain, the sensation half stinging and half throbbing, each one ten times the pain of a hand swat, maybe more. It was a type of pain Arthur had never thought he would have been bad enough to receive, but he had been bad enough – he had done something awful, something he knew could have serious consequences for Alfred, and he deserved what he was getting. Yet, for some reason, the victim of his behaviour was there with him, stroking his hair, scratching his ears, and whispering gentle comforts to him, encouraging him to sob into his shoulder as he needed to throughout his punishment.

It felt like forever until Alfred finally stopped, though Arthur was suffering far too much to immediately recognise why. It took a couple of minutes for him to register anything other than the the burning pain on his bottom and Feliciano rubbing soothing circles into the back of his head, but soon he heard a conversation being carried out above him, and he gave an embarrassed moan at yet another person witnessing his painful humiliation. The voices above him took no notice of the noise, and Arthur figured he'd probably been making a lot more noise recently.

“It really is nothing to worry about, Alfred, Feliciano gets himself into trouble like that all the time, and cats will be cats I suppose. Still, there's nothing a good spanking can't fix, it seems like you've done a good job,” Arthur heard a German accented voice speak from somewhere behind him, which he recognised to be Ludwig, who he had met a few times.

“So I'm really not fired over this?” he heard Alfred ask, almost tentatively, as if expecting the German to burst into rage at any moment.

“Of course not, a little game of chase is really not that big a deal, and if this really is the first time you've used an implement on Arthur, I'm certain he's learned his lesson,”

As if reminded of the existence of his cat at Ludwig's mention of him, Alfred suddenly hoisted Arthur up, settling the hybrid into his lap and rubbing his back in a similar way to how Feliciano had moments earlier.

“Hush, you took that very well, and you're a very lucky cat that Ludwig has taken this so well,” Alfred wiped away the tears that Arthur was ashamed to admit were still quietly falling. Arthur was very well aware that he had not taken it well at all, but he was glad that Alfred at least seemed to be satisfied with his behaviour, and he nodded and buried his head into his owners shoulder. “Now, I think you need to say sorry to Feliciano before he and Ludwig leave,” Alfred reminded.

Arthur jumped up and nodded, having completely forgotten throughout his punishment that he hadn't even apologised to the mouse hybrid yet.

“I-I'm really sorry Feliciano, for chasing you,” Arthur practically whispered out of a sudden shyness, “and...thank you,” he added, not needing to clarify what for.

“Veh, it's okay, don't feel bad about it. If someone took all of Ludwig's attention off me, I'd get really jealous too,”

Arthur flushed, “Y-you could tell?” he asked, surprised that his jealousy had been apparently obvious.

“Arthur, I'm practically famed for how bad I am at reading the atmosphere, but even I could tell. You're not very good at hiding your emotions,” Alfred put in with a laugh, ruffling his cat's hair.

“H-hey,” Arthur weakly batted at his hand before groaning and slumping as he accidentally rubbed his bottom on Alfred's leg, “It really hurts,” he whined.

“It will hurt for a few days, I should think, you're pretty bruised and red,” Alfred teased, poking Arthur's behind and causing the cat to yelp.

“Mister Alfred,” Feliciano interrupted the scene, “can I come round again sometime to see Arthur?” the hybrid asked cheerfully, now hanging from his owner's arm.

“Huh? Of course, any time Ludwig lets you!” Alfred grinned, and Arthur found he quite liked the idea of seeing the little mouse again. “I'll see you two to the door, if you're still sure you don't want to stay for a coffee, Ludwig?”

“No, I really have to get going, but thank you,”

Alfred nodded, picking up Arthur and placing him on his knees on the chair, sure the the cat would appreciate neither being plopped on bottom, nor having his trousers pulled back up over the burning skin. “I'll be back in a minute, okay Artie?” Alfred asked and Arthur nodded as the human ruffled his hair again.

“Bye Arthur,” Feliciano cheerily waved as he walked out of the kitchen with his owner.

“Goodbye Feliciano,” Arthur waved back with a small smile, wondering if he'd see the mouse again soon. There weren't really any other hybrids that he got to see regularly, so it would be nice to have a friend like himself.

Alfred was soon back, having said his goodbyes, and he scooped Arthur up as soon as he returned, carrying the cat up to his bed in the corner of Alfred's bedroom.

“You know Arthur, I love you a lot, you're very important to me, and I really didn't like having to spank you like that. So please, don't do anything like that again,” Alfred smiled warmly at him as he placed him in the nest like bed on the floor.

“I promise I won't,” Arthur agreed, settling himself among his blankets. He didn't think he could handle receiving that sort of punishment twice.

“Good, get a nice nap now, I'll be downstairs if you need me. You can even sleep with me in my bed tonight, okay?”

Arthur nodded as he nuzzled into a pillow, pleased at the idea of joining his owner in bed later. Exhausted from the events of the day, the still burning pain of Arthur's punishment did nothing to stop him from quickly drifting into a deep, and almost happy, sleep.


End file.
